Hydrogels are a common biomaterials platform employed for use as tissue substitutes, tissue scaffolds, and as drug delivery vehicles. Prior art application of hydrogels in these technologies has typically resulted in low efficacy due to poor material performance, such as weak mechanical properties and/or inefficient release. Thus, a need exists for hydrogels that exhibit enhanced mechanical properties and sustained release of micelles loaded with bioactive cargos.